


Unsettled

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Alternate Reality, Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: Tony and Tim are sent undercover as a gay couple in order to investigate a missing petty officer. When one of them goes missing, the team works overtime to find him and solve the case.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).

> Warnings: Rape/Non-con, violence, language
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t know them. It’s not true. I made it all up.
> 
> This story is part of the 2019 NCIS Big Bang Challenge, hosted at https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/.
> 
> Many thanks to my artist SexyCazzy for the wonderful artwork, and to JaneX_80 for her beta help!
> 
> Back in 2014, I wanted to write a story as a thank you for my dear beta, Naemi. I started this way back then. I can’t even remember how far I got. But unfortunately, it never got finished. And it sat around for years. Then this summer, I had a thought and wanted to finish it up. It had around 3500 words or so, but I wrote more and was able to finish it. My original thought was to have it cover a few months in captivity, but I cut it short and only cover a few days after the kidnapping. Naemi loves Tim and loves tortured Tim even more. Since I cut the story short, he’s not tortured all that much, but it’s the thought that counts, right? I still think _Wishes, Fishes, Nightmares and Dreams_ is a far better Tortured!Tim story…but he gets a little abuse here. Enjoy!

Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozzo sat at their desks reading through their new assignment files. It was the beginning of a deep undercover assignment. A gay Navy petty officer, Nick Logan, had been kidnapped from a park near his new house recently. His inconsolable partner, Marco Townsend, had called the police. The police had called NCIS.

After questioning Marco for several hours, Gibbs decided to put him into a safe house and move Tim and Tony into the home Marco shared with Nick. Abby had developed undercover profiles, for Tim McEllis and Tony DiFazio. Tim’s alias was a petty officer like Nick, who had recently been assigned to work at the Navy Yard. Tony’s alias worked in a restaurant. It would give him a flexible schedule.

“Did you want to be the top or the bottom?” Tony asked.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I just want to catch the bad guy.”

“Probably more than one guy. The question is, why take the petty officer? There is no ransom so far, which would lead one to believe it could be a hate crime. But is it hate for the Navy or for gays?” wondered Tony.

Tim looked concerned. “You don’t think the petty officer is still alive, do you?"

“There is no evidence either way. I will reserve my judgment until there is conclusive proof one way or the other.”

Their cover story was that they were renting the house fully furnished from Marco and simply assumed it was too much house for one person. They said he had mentioned it to Tony while he was eating at the restaurant one day. Marco had gone to stay with relatives as he didn’t want to be alone during the investigation.

They arrived early on a Saturday morning, each brought along a couple of suitcases of clothes, shoes and a few personal items. 

There was a king-sized bed in the master bedroom. One of the other rooms was set up as an office, with two desks, computers and bookcases. The other was a combination of musical instruments, CDs, DVDs and sports collectibles.

“I guess there’s no guest bedroom,” noted Tim.

Taking a flying leap, Tony landed on the bed. “This thing is huge! The bed isn’t bad either,” he teased.

“Tony, please.”

“You can sleep wherever you want, but I’m sleeping here.”

“It’s a gay couple’s bed.”

“Yeah, I know. Think about every time you’ve stayed in a hotel, Timmy. Who knows who or what was sleeping in those beds and what they were doing. Besides, I’m sure he’s changed the sheets. Don’t you think he would have? There is a laundry room, maybe I’ll toss all this stuff in the wash, just in case. Do you prefer the right side or the left?”

Tim rolled his eyes again. He really did not want to share a bed with Tony. It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up hard and he did not want Tony to know. If he did, he would tease Tim about it mercilessly. 

Tim watched as Tony stripped the bed before wadding the bedding up and taking it into the laundry room. He was almost impressed that Tony knew how to do laundry.

“I can cook, too,” Tony called, as if he could read Tim’s mind. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You will do no such thing. We have to act the part. What if someone peeks in the windows? Come on, Timmy, it’s a king-sized bed. Plenty of room for you, me and my huge dick.”

Tim rolled his eyes again. “I don’t even know how to act gay. How am I going to fool anyone?”

“You should have done your research. Haven’t you ever watched _The Birdcage_? _Mrs. Doubtfire_?”

“Robin Williams wasn’t gay in that.”

“No, but his brother was, played by Harvey Fierstein. He was the guy who made the mask. Do you expect me to teach you how to be gay? We are going to have to watch a little _Queer As Folk_ and a little RuPaul. Logo will be your new favorite channel. Above all else, just follow my lead. Okay?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll bet if we boot up their desktops, we’ll find some gay porn. Think of it as a crash course.”

“I don’t think so. They probably have passwords anyway.”

“They do. And although I know you could crack them, Marco gave me his password and permission to use his computer while we’re staying here.”

“I’m not watching gay porn with you,” said Tim as he started walking out of the bedroom.

“You have to learn from somewhere.”

After making a trip to the nearest grocery store, they spent the weekend organizing their clothes and personal belongings, taking walks to scope out their neighborhood and doing a little yard work. There were plenty of tools in the garage. Their main goal was to be seen, so it didn’t matter to them if they didn’t get much done.

In the middle of the first afternoon, one couple brought them a plate of cookies. “We’re Jeff and Judy Miller. We own the tan house right over there and just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Did you buy the house?” asked the wife.

“No,” said Tony. “Marco was telling me it was too much house for one person. Tim and I were looking for something a little larger. We felt we were ready for a house with a yard. We’re renting the place for now, but you never know. If things work out, maybe we’ll make Marco an offer.”

“He and Nick are such nice boys. They are always willing to help anyone in the neighborhood. It’s a shame they’ve split up. If that’s what happened.”

“I don’t know about that. I only spoke to Marco. If he had a roommate, he must have taken off. I guess. Thank you for the cookies.” Taking the plate from Mrs. Miller, Tony took a bite out of one of the cookies. “They’re really delicious. Thank you so much.”

“Our pleasure.”

Despite making efforts to spend time outside, Tony and Tim did spend some time inside, watching a movie on television. Tim was surprised the first time Tony reached over and held his hand. 

Smiling, he spoke softly, “Bad guys could be watching through a window.”

As they shared a bowl of popcorn, Tony allowed his hand to brush up against Tim’s. When they worked in the kitchen, whether cooking or doing the dishes, Tony would gently touch Tim on his back or side as they moved around each other. 

Later, they went outside to enjoy the sunset, Tony wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck and kissed him on the temple. “If it’s a hate crime,” he whispered, “we need to make sure they know we’re gay.”

That night, Tim was slightly uncomfortable, and possibly even a little horrified, when Tony completely stripped naked before jumping into bed. Standing across the room, Tim stood and stared. He was dressed in a T-shirt and boxers. 

Tony patted the mattress beside him. “Come on, McLovemuffin.”

“Just stay on your side, okay?”

“No snuggling tonight? Yeah, you’re right. We’ve both had a long day. Good night, McSweetness.”

Tim watched as Tony rolled the other way and closed his eyes. After turning off the light, Tim quietly slipped into the other side of the bed, careful to face away from Tony.

~*~*~*~*~

They each drove in to work separately, often changing the routes. Tim could explain why he went to the Navy Yard each day. Since Tony’s cover was to work in a restaurant, he worked random hours. They decided that if someone was watching them and saw him drive to the Navy Yard, they would just say he was meeting with Tim. He was careful to make sure he wasn’t followed.

As the days passed, they settled in and met more of the neighbors. Judy Miller was happy to give them tidbits on all the families living on their block and who was married, divorced or on their second or third marriage. They quickly learned which houses had dogs.

Tim and Tony spent time running and playing Frisbee in the nearby park, where they kept an eye on the walkers and joggers. Sometimes they took a picnic to enjoy. According to Marco, Nick had disappeared while he was jogging alone in the park early one morning.

Nothing strange happened in their first couple of weeks. They took care of the house and yard, spent time in the park, went to the grocery store and spent some time working and a lot of time watching everything around them.

Tim slowly became more comfortable in playing his part as a gay man and allowing Tony to touch and kiss him. He even began thinking it was kind of nice to snuggle in bed.

It was pleasant the first time Tony kissed him on the lips. Tim had been slightly surprised, but found that Tony was a good kisser. After that he began playing along more himself, reaching out to touch Tony when they were close, sometimes even wrapping his arms around his partner and kissing him freely. It was just for the assignment, after all; they had to make it look real.

“Have you ever slept with another man?” Tim asked one night.

“Other than you? Do my frat brothers count?”

“I meant, have you ever had sex with a guy.”

“Sure, McRomeo, but I don’t think it’s something you’re quite ready for.”

Rolling over to face Tony, Tim studied his partner’s expression. “Why not?”

“It’s an assignment, Tim. I can understand that when two people spend so much time together working as closely as we have, it can seem like more than it really is. You’re a long term type of guy, not one who sleeps with someone else every other week.”

“If I was the sort of guy who slept with someone every other week you would sleep with me? Is that what you’re saying?”

Tony smiled. “Really? You know how Gibbs feels about co-workers hooking up. Would you dare bring the wrath of Gibbs down upon you?”

“I guess you’re right. I was just wondering what it was like and all.”

“We could hit a couple gay bars sometime if you would like. There’s always someone willing to have sex, even if you have to pay them.”

“I’m not going to a prostitute,” insisted Tim.

“Gay bar it is!” Tony playfully smacked Tim with a pillow before turning out the light, rolling over and trying to go to sleep.

Tim turned the light back on. “If you have experience, why can’t you teach me?”

Sitting back up, Tony stared at Tim. “Are you serious? Are you getting turned on when I kiss you?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t had much luck with women. Maybe I should be with a man.”

“Hmmm. That’s an interesting thought, McQueen. Why don’t you sleep on it and if you still want a few tips, maybe we can explore a bit more tomorrow.”

“Like sex?”

“Everything doesn’t have to be sex. Maybe some more kissing and a little handjob action. I can teach you how to give a killer blowjob if you want.”

“Really?”

“Secured my A in Spanish class.” Smiling, Tony flipped off the light and rolled onto his side, facing away from McGee. “Get some rest. Tomorrow may be an interesting day.”

Tim smiled as he drifted off to sleep, focused on an image of college-aged Tony blowing his Spanish teacher.

~*~*~*~*~

On most days, the pair ran in the park. They varied how they ran, using different speeds and sometimes running side by side, while other times, one ran several feet in front of the other. They explored every path and trail in the park, focusing on the lesser-used trails that had sections mostly hidden by trees.

Early one morning a month into their assignment, they were jogging and saw very few others in the park. They were on the outer rim of the park, jogging next to a street. Several cars were parked along the curb. Even at this early hour, there was light traffic on the road, including a few vehicles and an occasional bicycle.

“Damn it!” Tony yelled suddenly.

Tim slowed down and turned around, concerned. “What happened?”

“Stepped in a huge pile of dog shit.”

“Gross,” said Tim as he slowly jogged away backward.

“Look at all this shit. Must have been a Great Dane. You go on ahead. I have to wash this crap off. I’ll only be a minute or two.”

Tony hobbled over to a spigot used to fill water bottles and did his best to wash the sole of his shoe while using leaves and a stick to clean off as much crap as he could.

A couple of minutes later, he returned to the trail, running at a good pace. He knew Tim would be jogging slowly, waiting for him to catch up. The longer he ran, the faster he went, yet he caught no sign of Tim.

“Shit!” he yelled as he looked around wildly. He saw no one else in the area. There were no suspicious vehicles driving slowly on the street beside the park. “Tim!” he yelled. “Tim? Where the hell are you? This isn’t funny, Tim. Come on.”

He didn’t really expect an answer. His gut was telling him that Tim had been taken. Pulling out his cell phone, Tony called Tim’s number. It went to voicemail. Turning around, he jogged back toward the spot they had separated. Every few yards, he tried calling Tim’s cell phone again and hoped it wasn’t on vibrate mode.

A short distance from where he had stepped in the poop, he found the cell phone at the side of the trail, near the street.

“Son of a bitch,” he yelled.

As he dialed Gibbs’ number, a slight rain began to fall. “Boss, I need you to get down here. Tim’s gone.”

“What? What the hell happened?”

“We split up for just a couple of minutes. When I tried to catch up to him, he was gone. I found his cell phone by the street about a block from where we split up.”

“Why the hell was he out of your sight?”

“We’ve never seen anything suspicious at the park before. We barely even saw anyone this morning. While we were running, I stepped in some dog shit and stopped to clean it off. He was going to jog slowly until I caught up. I let my guard down. He must have been abducted while I was cleaning off my shoe.”

“You stepped in it alright, DiNozzo. Stay where you are. We’re on the way.”

~*~*~*~*~

Tim tried to remember all the details of what happened. It wasn’t his intention to get out of Tony’s sight and he hadn’t. Even as he was taken, he caught a distant glimpse of Tony still busily scraping the sole of his shoe. How did Tony miss the encounter? How did he miss Tim walking over to a van and being abducted?

It was a white cargo van, he remembered that much. A couple was driving and called him over. The woman told him they had gotten lost and needed directions. A moment later, he was suddenly pulled into the back and they were gone. The entire encounter couldn’t have taken more than a few seconds.

In reviewing the incident, he was in awe of how quickly they were able to pull this off. He was also kicking himself for being complacent enough to let his guard down. While he wanted to be helpful to anyone in need, he should have at least made sure Tony saw what he was doing. It just happened so fast, in broad daylight on a busy street. And the woman looked suitably lost, frustrated and in need of his assistance. 

Duct tape had been placed over his eyes and mouth in an instant. He felt several hands grabbing him and pushing him down, searching his pockets. They found his cell phone and tossed it out the window as they continued driving away. As he was pinned down, his captors wrestled his arms together in front of him and bound his wrists and ankles with duct tape. To keep him from moving around, he could feel the weight of his captors sitting on him.

He was alone and there was no way for his team to track him. Had Tony seen Tim being taken? Had he seen the van as it left the scene? Or was his back to it as he was cleaning his shoe? Was there any hope?

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as MCRT truck pulled up, Tony lifted his head, rose from the park bench and approached slowly. It was difficult for Tony to look Gibbs in the eye, he felt so guilty over Tim being abducted right under his nose.

“I know how you feel about apologies, Boss. But I am truly very sorry.”

“What the hell happened?”

“We’ve been jogging out here almost every day. We’ve never seen anything suspicious. I stopped for just a minute and he jogged ahead. He was only out of my sight for a short time and they took him.”

“They were watching you, just like they were supposed to.”

“They must have been. I swear, it was only a couple minutes and he was gone.”

“Show me where you found his cell phone.”

Tony pointed to the cell phone still lying on the ground.

Gibbs looked to Kate. “Bag it and tag it. If we’re lucky there might be a print from one of our kidnappers. Tony, go over it again, from the beginning.”

“We were jogging a ways back. I stepped in a large pile of dog crap. Tim decided to keep jogging slowly while I cleaned my shoe off.”

“Were there other people on the trail? Any cars driving around?”

“We hadn’t passed anyone on the path for a few minutes. There are always cars on the street. We actually felt safer here than other places on the trail.”

“Why?”

“There are places on the trail that go through wooded areas. Pretty, but secluded. Here there are cars everywhere. There are buildings and apartments across the street. Anyone could catch sight of something happening out here. We didn’t think they would be so bold.”

Gibbs looked around, jotting notes onto a notepad. “The street is only a few feet from the trail here. It would be easy to grab someone. It would only take a couple seconds.”

“I’m so sorry, Boss.”

“Stop calling me Boss. Agent Gibbs will do for now.”

Tony shook his head. How could he forget he was undercover? “I appreciate your help, Agent Gibbs,” he said a little too loudly. “I’m really worried about Tim. He would not just disappear, especially on a run. He didn’t even have his ID with him. No money, nothing.”

“I’m going to take you back to NCIS to get more information. Kate, get another team to help you canvas the area. Knock on every door that has a window overlooking the park.”

“Do you think it’s someone in one of those apartments?” asked Kate.

Gibbs looked around. “It doesn’t feel right. How do you drag someone through the hallways without being seen? How do you keep them quiet? I think someone grabbed him and took him somewhere more private. We’re looking for a vehicle leaving the area quickly.”

Flipping open his cell phone, he called Abby. “I need any traffic camera footage you can get from around the park and all roads leading away.”

~*~*~*~*~

Tim didn’t think they had driven very far, no more than twenty or thirty minutes. He could hear what sounded like a garage door opening and closing behind them. By this time his wrists, legs and ankles had been duct-taped. Several hands roughly pulled him out of the van. Whoever had taken him did not seem the slightest bit concerned with hurting him or scraping him up.

The next sensation he felt was being carried downward, with one person’s arms wrapped around his knees, and someone else supporting his torso, grasping him under his arms. Since he felt there was more room he struggled as best he could, although he couldn’t do much more than wiggle. It succeeded in getting him dropped, the sharp edges of steps poked into his sides as he landed.

There was some arguing and grumbling, then he was picked up again and moved further down the staircase. Once he felt himself being leveled out, he was dropped to the floor, landing painfully. It felt like cold concrete beneath him. A radio was blaring fairly loudly. He assumed it was to mask any noise he might be able to make.

“Get him ready,” a voice said.

Four people were working on him all at once. First, he was placed on a table and rolled on his back. The duct tape covering his eyes, mouth and wrapped around his wrists and ankles was cut and torn off. His clothes were cut away, leaving him cold, bare and feeling far too exposed. Two men and two women were working around him, never making eye contact. They had their routine down and rarely spoke as they completed their tasks.

Metal cuffs were placed around his wrists and ankles, then attached to chains that were pulled tight enough to prevent him from moving around too much. He was scrubbed, poked, prodded and waxed. Minutes later, he was rolled onto his stomach for more waxing. 

Opening his eyes, he peered at the cages built up against one wall. Despondent faces were staring back at him. They appeared worn and beaten, all young, handsome men. Blinking his eyes, he focused on one. The man could be Nick Logan, their missing petty officer. At least it seemed he was in the right place. Now all he needed was for his team to find him and rescue them all.

He blinked at Nick. Would the man see it as a message? Tim couldn’t very well yell to him across the room and announce that he was here to rescue the man. Lying chained and prone on a table wouldn’t convince anyone he was mounting any sort of a rescue effort anyway. Still, he tried catching Nick’s attention by blinking an SOS pattern in Morse code.

After his captors were done with him, a collar was placed around his neck and he was lifted up and dragged over to the first cell and tossed inside. One ankle was cuffed to a chain inside the cell. It was short enough that he couldn’t reach the doorway. 

Once inside his narrow cell, he couldn’t see any of the other captives as all the cells were all along one wall, or around a corner at the far end. The other side across from them had a shower and a kitchen area. He noticed that there weren’t solid walls between the cells, just large curtains. The front of the cells had curtains, too, but they were pulled open. With his leg chained, he had no hope of reaching the curtain at the front of his cell. He tried reaching the side of his cell, where it met the adjoining cell, but was unable to reach that curtain either.

He could see his captors looking at him and mumbling amongst themselves, but couldn’t figure out what they were saying. He began wishing he’d asked Abby to teach him how to read lips.

He watched them and wondered what they were talking about, especially when they turned and looked his way. There was a bed in his cell, but he didn’t want to lie upon it. Instead, he sat on the floor with his back to the wall and his arms wrapped around his legs. They would have to drag him from his spot.

Hours later, a woman pushed a bowl through a small opening in the cell bars, leaving it on the floor, along with a bottle of water. From the smell, he quickly determined it was oatmeal. When he crawled across the floor, he grabbed the water bottle and returned to his spot at the back of the cell. Then he heard a soft voice coming from the cell beside him.

“Do yourself a favor. Eat the oatmeal.”

“Why? I’m not hungry,” Tim mumbled back quietly, trying not to move his lips.

“It will sit there until you eat it. You may not be hungry, but it isn’t as bad now as it will be in two or three days. It’s been tried. Oatmeal gets pretty cold and disgusting after two or three days and I promise you will eventually get hungry enough to eat it. You might as well eat it now and get it over with. They won’t give you anything else to eat until you finish that.”

Tim sat there and stared at the bowl of oatmeal, trying to imagine what it would be like if it sat out for a couple of days. A few minutes of thought brought him to reach for the bowl and eat.

“If you please them,” came the voice from the next cell, “you will earn better food.”

“How do you please them?” Tim asked.

“Please their guests. The more money you earn, the better you are treated and fed.”

“How do you earn money?”

“People come down here and pay money to be with us. It is best for you if the customers like you. If they keep requesting you, it is a good thing.”

“Customers?”

“Johns, although we get a few females sometimes.”

“Johns?”

“They keep us here as prostitutes. They have a select group of clients who pay to be with us. It no holds barred stuff, so they can do anything they like.”

“Anything?”

“Any sort of kinky thing they can think of and if you don’t please them, if they complain, you will be punished.”

“And fed oatmeal?”

“Pretty much. You’re new here, so you haven’t earned a decent meal. Some of the guys who have been around and are favored by the clients eat steak every day.”

“Don’t they see we’re here against our will?”

“I don’t believe they care. All they care about is getting their rocks off.”

“Great. Where did they get you?”

“Outside a grocery store. I was buying ingredients to make a nice dinner for my husband. I was walking to my car when a van drove up. It was a couple asking for directions. I thought I could help them out. The next thing I knew, I was pulled into the back and immobilized. It all happened in broad daylight in a matter of seconds.”

“Bold. I was jogging. Same thing happened. A white van drove up and a woman asked for directions. A moment later, I was on the floor in the back of the van, being held down as they drove away.” 

“Just do yourself a favor, do whatever they ask of you. It will be easier for you that way.”

Tim leaned back against the wall. He saw no reason to cooperate with their captors. However, he did eat the oatmeal, knowing he had to eat to keep his strength up.


	2. Chapter Two

Tim had fallen asleep sitting against the wall. He knew he’d been taken in the morning, but didn’t know how much time had passed since then. He wasn’t sure it mattered. When he woke up, he moved to the other side of his cage, the side that adjoined the next cell. This time, he sat leaning against the back wall and fidgeted with the chain around his ankle.

“Hey,” he whispered. “How long have you been here?”

“Don’t know. Seems like forever. We’re livestock to them. We don’t need to know the time or day. We only have to make their clients happy.”

“Do you ever get taken out of the cell?”

“Sure. We’re taken out to shower, shave and get our bodies waxed. Sometimes they make us exercise. Sometimes they take one of the guys out just to beat them, screw them or force them to give a blowjob or two. This is not a pleasant place.”

“Do you know anyone’s real name? Any of the captives?”

“I hear things.”

“Nick? A guy named Nick went missing from my neighborhood a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, I think there is a Nick the next cell down.”

“My name is Tim. What’s your name?”

“Kendall. Kendall Bryant.”

“Tim McEllis. The guy on the flyers around my neighborhood is Nick Logan. Do you mind passing a message down to see if that’s really him? I’m just curious. Not much else to do around here.”

Kendall passed the message along and a short time later, Tim had his response, confirming Nick Logan was in the next cell further down from Kendall.

Closing his eyes, Tim took a deep breath. He was definitely in the right place. The problem was, he was there without a weapon, a tracker, backup or any sort of a plan. He kept telling himself that his team had to be looking for him. But how would they know where to look?

“I guess I should warn you,” Kendall began.

“What’s that?”

“They have one client who pays extra to be the first guy to fuck the new stock. He’s a real jerk; a fat, ugly, cruel jerk. He wants fresh meat all the time and apparently pays very well. If you can’t make him happy, well, it won’t be good.”

“Why?”

“He can be rough and ruthless. If he’s had a bad day at work, he’ll take it out on you. He runs some big stock brokerage firm. Since you’re new, you can expect to have him first. Probably tonight.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

~*~*~*~*~

Despite trying to stay awake, Tim managed to nod off. Finding the concrete floor cold and uncomfortable, he eventually crawled into the bed and slept. Hours later, he was given a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chips, carrot sticks and a glass of milk. Afterward, his handlers pulled him out of his room to relieve himself and brush his teeth. A rough-looking tattooed woman with pink hair was there and styled his hair, then he was shoved back into his cage. If he attempted to speak to any of the handlers, he was smacked hard across his face. He quickly learned to keep his mouth shut.

Their voices drifted across the room. Tim couldn’t make out much of what they said, but caught enough that they were expecting someone that night. A shiver shook his body as he feared it would be the cruel man his neighboring captive had warned him about. 

Sitting in the far corner, Tim did his best to make himself small and wished he had one of those cyanide capsules that spies always carried to do themselves in rather than suffer being captured by the other side. Studying his freshly manicured fingernails, he had to admit to himself that suicide simply was not in his genes. 

He thought about ways he could struggle and fight back. However, he remembered the other captive’s words that it was better to cooperate. From what he’d already seen, he was completely at the mercy of his captors. A deep sigh escaped from him. 

He did his best to focus on thoughts of his team coming to rescue him. If only he could get his hands on a computer or a cell phone and send them a message. Closing his eyes, he imagined the excitement on Abby’s face as she pinpointed the location the message came from and relayed the information to Gibbs and the team.

Heavy footsteps coming down the stairs caused Tim to flinch. He could smell the cigar smoke and alcohol. Sitting on the floor, he raised up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, trying to tuck himself into a tight ball and avoid what he knew was inevitably coming his way.

Minutes later, two of the handlers came in and grabbed him roughly, pulling him up, then pressing him across the bed. While one held him down, the other chained him in place, leaving him feeling helplessly exposed and vulnerable. 

Not long after they left, he could tell when the heavyset man entered. The smells of smoke and alcohol wafted in around him, making Tim feel sick to his stomach. The man walked around the bed to the front and grasped Tim’s hair, bending his neck painfully as the man studied his face.

“Not bad,” the man said. As he walked along the length of the bed, his hand trailed across Tim’s skin. When he passed by Tim’s ass, he gave each cheek a hearty slap, then he gave each calf a squeeze. “Nice. I’ll have him tonight.” 

“Fresh and untouched, just like you like them,” said one of the handlers.

Without any warning, the heavyset man thrust a pudgy finger into Tim’s ass, causing him to squeal. Withdrawing the finger, the man slapped Tim’s ass cheek again. “He must be a top. He’s as tight as any virgin I’ve ever had.”

“Just got him in this morning. No one else has had a chance with him yet. He’s all yours to enjoy.” Before leaving, the man pulled the curtain across the front of the cage, so others walking by wouldn’t be able to see whatever was going on inside.

The man sat down on the only chair in the room and poured himself another drink from the bottle he’d carried in with him. He placed the bottle on a nightstand that was next to the chair. While he sipped his drink, he looked Tim over, admiring him and plotting the ways he’d like to use him.

When he finished his first glass of whiskey, he called outside the room. “I’d like to watch the new boy suck a little cock. Send down one of the pretty boys I fancy.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Taylor. I’ll bring one of your favorites in right away.”

In no time at all, a young man was brought into the cage. Like Tim, he was naked. Unlike Tim, he had no chains on, only a collar. As he was led to the front of the bed, Tim could see the young man had red marks and fading purple bruising. 

The handler released the young man and grasped Tim’s hair to get his attention. “You do exactly what he says. Exactly. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Tim said softly. 

As the handler left, Tim heard the door to the cage bang closed and he swallowed deeply. He couldn’t see the fat man behind him, but he knew he was there.

“Suck his cock,” the man ordered. “Go on, do it.”

It wasn’t the easiest thing to manage, but the young man in front of him moved closer, holding his cock out. “No teeth,” the man whispered. “Just suck on it and use your tongue. He likes when you make noise.”

Tim found that he could move his hands enough that he could reach the man’s cock. He pumped it a few times before taking the tip into his mouth. Behind him, he could hear the man grunt and fill his glass with more booze. 

It wasn’t long before Tim realized that the young man he was blowing was putting a show on for the heavyset man. The younger man was slim and well-toned. He moved seductively before Tim, dancing to the music coming from the radio as he tossed his hair lasciviously, his eyes closed and mouth opened as he moaned lewdly. 

Tim was pretty sure the young man just wanted to get done with this and back to his cell as quickly as possible. Otherwise, he might find himself being sucked or tortured by the man the handler had called Mr. Taylor. He was certain he’d heard the man unzip his own pants, which was not a pleasant thought at all. He heard the man move the chair, apparently to get a better view of the action.

“Fuck yeah. That’s hot,” Taylor said as he enjoyed the show.

After the young man came, Taylor shoved him aside, taking his place. Holding out his dick, he bumped the tip against Tim’s lips and again grabbed his hair roughly. “Suck it.”

Tim did as he was asked, taking the cock into his mouth, trying not to choke as Taylor began thrusting. Tim was careful not to scrape his teeth on the tender skin. Instead, he sucked and used his tongue to lick along the length until Taylor felt he was sufficiently hard and slick enough. Then he withdrew and moved around to Tim’s ass. 

He stopped by to slam another glass of whiskey, then slapped Tim’s ass hard enough to leave a red mark. With no warning at all, he shoved his cock fully inside Tim’s hole in a single, fluid motion. 

Tim squealed, groaned and whined, which only served to turn Taylor on more. The man leaned forward, running his hands along Tim’s back and sides. Pushing Tim’s legs wider, Taylor continued slamming into his ass for several minutes.

Clenching his fists, Tim closed his eyes tightly and just wished for the assault to end. When he felt Taylor climax, he thought that was the end of the torture, but it wasn’t. Once Taylor pulled his limp dick out, he promptly replaced it with a massive, unlubed dildo that stretched Tim to his limit. 

Gritting his teeth, Tim did his best to keep his mind on other things and ignore the pain he was feeling. Taylor alternated impaling Tim with the dildo, licking and kissing his skin, and slapping him, leaving marks behind. To Tim, it all felt like torture. Every time he thought the session was about to end, Taylor would start up with something else. 

Eventually, Taylor pumped himself until he was hard again and fucked Tim a second time. It was even more painful than the first time. When he was done, Taylor snapped a few pictures of Tim looking like he’d been seriously abused and spent.

Being exhausted, Tim allowed himself to drift off to sleep. In the morning, he awoke stiff, aching, and still chained. It seemed like hours before someone came in, and instead of releasing him, the two men decided to have their own brand of fun first, with one fucking Tim’s mouth, and the other ramming his cock up Tim’s ass.

Only when they were done did they release Tim and haul him out to the showers. Feeling weak, Tim sat in the shower and let one of the captors wash his hair. After he was dried off and returned to his cell that he noticed the thin trail of blood running down his leg. 

“Great,” he said to himself. 

When breakfast arrived, it included bacon and scrambled eggs. At least it was better than the oatmeal.

~*~*~*~*~

Kate had called in Pacci and two other agents to help canvas the area, while Tony returned to the Navy Yard and helped Abby scan through the traffic camera footage from the area. Gibbs spoke to nearby shops, acquiring all the footage he could from them. He then began calling precincts in the area asking about similar disappearances in the area.

He was surprised to find nine similar cases from that year. The bodies of two missing men had been found a few months earlier. Both had been beaten and choked to death. It was a lead. He had Ducky reach out to the medical examiners that had performed the autopsies. The files showed that the men had been repeatedly raped before they were killed. They’d also both disappeared from parks in the area, but the cases fell under the jurisdiction of different precincts.

“They’re using them for sex,” said Gibbs angrily as he headed toward the door. Moments later, he arrived up in Abby’s lab. 

He called Kate and found out that there were no definite leads from her interviews. Nobody had heard or had seen anything suspicious. Most people had seen several vans and trucks in the area, but nothing to cause alarm.

After ending his call, he turned to Abby. “Find anything?” 

Abby tapped her keyboard, bringing up some captures from the traffic camera footage. “I’m thinking this white cargo van could be involved. It’s suspicious because while it claims to be a painting company, there is no phone number I can see and there is no company listed or registered under that name. It doesn’t exist at all.”

“Did you see a white van, DiNozzo?”

Tony shook his head, “Sorry, Boss. I let my guard down. I thought we were in the safest place in the park. My focus was on cleaning my shoes. I know I screwed up.”

“DC cops have similar unsolved cases. Very similar. A couple of dead bodies showed up. Ducky went over the autopsy reports and found that the men had been kept for months, but eventually were beaten and choked to death and dumped.”

“And you think the cases are connected?” Tony asked.

“Maybe. The men had been repeatedly raped. I found nine cases in the area where young attractive gay men went missing without a trace. All were taken from area parks while they were out jogging or small shopping areas very close to a park.”

“And they’re using them for the sex trade. If they’re missing, their abductors can’t risk putting them out on the street where someone might recognize them. I have a buddy in Baltimore on the vice squad. I’ll give him a call to see if he can help.” 

Gibbs nodded, then stepped closer to Abby. “Can you trace the van?”

“The plates are out of state and stolen. However, I am trying to track the van’s path using the footage from area traffic cams. If I can narrow down where it went off the grid, that could give you an idea where they’re holed up. I’m also using a program to clean up the images of the driver and passenger. I’m hoping they have records. It’s a man and a woman, so it’s possible they’re a married couple.”

“Couple in need of help.”

“What?” asked Abby.

“Couples don’t seem suspicious. The perps pull over, say they’re lost, and ask for help. Even if the van looks a little suspicious, it’s a couple and that would put people at ease. Most people are willing to be helpful if they can.”

“We’re going to find them, Gibbs. We’ll bring Timmy home.”

“Yeah, we will.”

~*~*~*~*~

Tim found himself sore and achy. He didn’t think complaining would help, so he was determined to suffer through in silence. Eventually, one of the captors noticed the blood on the concrete floor of his cage and went in to investigate.

“He’s torn up inside,” one of the captors said. 

“His mouth still works. He can still earn his keep.”

Tim waited until he thought all the captors had gone upstairs and he sat near the side of his cage. Keeping his voice low, he tried communicating with his neighboring captive, Kendall. He learned the man was a gay school teacher who liked to run in a park near his house. 

When Tim pushed for more information, Kendall admitted that the captives would speak quietly amongst themselves, sending word from cage to cage or they could sometimes speak while they showered in groups. 

“No one knows how long they’ve been here. The meals are irregular and so are the clients. Some men have died down here. They’re taken out, everyone moves down, and a new captive shows up in the first cage.”

“Are they killed by the captors or their clients?” Tim asked. 

“Clients mostly. It’s rare apparently, but the guys that have been here the longest, the ones at the far end, they remember it happening. But they also say men are taken out of here alive and the same thing happens. They disappear and we all move down and a few days later another new guy shows up in the first cage.”

“They’re being sold. This is all about human trafficking. They take fit young, gay men and they’re being sold. Has anyone been out of this basement? Any idea about security?”

Kendall shook his head. “If anyone leaves the basement, they never come back. We just sit down here waiting for the clients to show up. It’s mostly the same people.”

“I know they’re looking for me,” Tim whispered. “We are going to be found.”

“I’d like to think my husband is looking for me.”

“Please keep this to yourself. I’m a federal agent. I was investigating Nick’s disappearance. My team is going to find me, I know it. They’re relentless. They will figure this out.”

“How can they find us? Do you have a tracker?”

“No, but my team, they’re the best investigators out there. They’re going to put it together. They’re going to find a way to track the van. Something out there is going to lead time right to us. I just know it. Hold on. We’re all going to be rescued and the kidnappers are going to be arrested. It’s only a matter of time. Just, keep it to yourself. If they find out, they might move us before we’re found.”

Taking a deep breath, Tim settled back against the wall and focused only on surviving until his team showed up. He shook his head knowing he shouldn’t have shared so much with Kendall. While he wanted to give the man hope, the more people who knew he was an agent, the more likely the captors would find out. They could easily sell or kill him. He knew he’d have to be more careful and steeled himself to the thought that it may take weeks or even months for his team to figure out where they were and mount a rescue.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony was exhausted, barely even napping since Tim had been abducted. One morning, he received an email from his buddy on the Baltimore vice squad. Wasting no time, he raced to Abby’s lab. She’d already narrowed down an area to search, but it was still too large.

“Abby, I have something I need you to check out.”

Without turning around, she yawned and said, “I’ll add it to the list of my other fifty leads.”

“No, Abby, now. Please.”

Finally turning around, she asked, “What do you have?”

“I forwarded an email to you. It has a link. My friend in Baltimore vice sent it. They were never able to get in, but they were tipped off that it’s an underground brothel that specializes in gay men.”

Abby opened her email and checked out the link. It required a password to get in. “I’ll set my password cracker on it.”

“They aren’t sure how people get an invite, but it’s thought that each customer has their own password. Shouldn’t that make it easier? That would mean, multiple passwords are out there.”

“Maybe. Unless they’re tied to a secondary checkpoint, like a specific IP address or location.”

“Let’s hope not. If their clientele has money, they may travel and use both their cell phone and a laptop.”

“That’s true. I’ll let you know when I get in.”

“What else are you working on?”

“I’m checking traffic cams for similar white cargo vans with out of state plates. I figure, once they abduct someone, they probably change the plates, just in case  
someone witnesses their crime. However, they likely go for another out of state plate. They could have stacks of them.”

“Or maybe they have a DC plate that they normally use, and only use the out of state plate when they plan to abduct someone,” Tony suggested. “They’re organized. I don’t think they’re just grabbing random people. They’re identifying targets. Young, good-looking, fit, gay men. They find ones who have routines. And they know what they’re doing. They’re not afraid of being seen. They took McGee just yards away from me. We were out there together. They had to have known. They had to have been watching us. So, they’re not concerned about a police report being made quickly.”

“Maybe they’ll get sloppy.”

“I think they’re meticulous. Gibbs said he’d found nine similar cases spread out over several precincts. They’re alternating where they grab guys from. I don’t think they abduct guys all the time. By the time they go after someone else, they expect this case to have cooled off. If crimes aren’t solved in the first few days, they’re often shoved onto a backburner as other cases come in.”

Gibbs walked through the door and set a Caf-Pow down in front of Abby. “We’re not going to let this get pushed onto a back burner. We’re on this until McGee is found. What ya got, Abs?”

Just then her computer dinged. “I just got into the link that Tony’s vice friend sent over.”

The three of them crowded around her monitor as she clicked into the website. There was a price list and mentions that cash upfront is required, plus a hefty deposit. Another note suggested that reservations were required, especially if one wanted a specific subject. 

Abby shuddered on seeing the list of pretty much anything goes, including cruel and painful acts. “This is just. Bad,” she said shaking her head. “And they might have Tim?”

“Find us some pictures or descriptions,” said Gibbs. “We’re taking this group down one way or another. But I want to know if they have Tim and Nick.”

Abby clicked around and finally found the offerings. Shaking her head, she slowly scrolled through the photos. Each one showed a young man who looked frightened and abused. Most had bruises on their faces or necks. “They’ve all been hurt.”

Tony tapped the screen. “That’s Nick Logan. These are our guys.”

Abby scrolled down further. “Oh no, that’s Tim. They have him.”

“We knew that,” said Gibbs. “Now, we’re going to get him back. We’re going to get them all back. What’s that? Click there.”

“Referrals. They must find new clients by word of mouth.”

“Send them an email Abby. Make me their next new customer.”

“Right, I see where you’re going. I think I found something. Hold on.” Clicking back through the screens, she pulled back one of the photos closer to the top of the list. “Like anything else, the guys on this site have ratings and comments. We can use one of the names in the comments as a reference and hope they don’t double-check or ask too many questions.” 

Leaning in close, Tony said, “If we wave enough cash in front of the right person, we’ll get in.”

Gibbs drank from the coffee cup he carried, then tossed the empty cup into the trash. “Use a common name for my alias, like Mike. Everyone knows someone named Mike.”

“And a lot of last names begin with the letter S. How about Mike Sullivan? I’ll say that you just transferred into the area from California and have been looking for a discreet place with cute guys to play with.”

“Send it, Abs. Get me that invite, or at least find out where they’re running this site from.”

“It’s in the area, but they’ve taken measures to mask their exact location.”

“I want Tim found. Today,” demanded Gibbs. “I need more coffee. I want some answers when I get back.”

“What can I do to help?” Tony asked. 

Abby pointed to the computer. “Watch that screen. Wait for a response. I’m going to make up an ID for Gibbs in case they check IDs at the door.”

“They may only check cash.”

“Then we’re going to need cash. It’s not cheap. They require a five thousand dollar deposit, plus more for whatever you want to do.”

“What’s the deposit for?”

Abby sighed and clicked over to another page. “Apparently, they’re allowed to cut and bruise the guys if they are willing to pay for it. The deposit is in case they cause any serious damage.”

“I don’t like the sound of that at all. We have got to get Tim out of there. Now.”

It took two hours to get a response from the email that said they accepted Mike Sullivan as a client. Gibbs’ alias was given an address and a time to show up with cash in hand. 

Tony called Gibbs to let him know the response had come in, but he’d need cash at the door to get in.

Minutes later, Gibbs returned to Abby’s lab and read the email himself. They’d set his appointment for later in the evening. 

“We’re not waiting that long,” he said as he pocketed the ID Abby had created for him. “We’re going in now.”

“You got the cash?” Tony asked. 

Gibbs nodded to a small satchel he was carrying. “It’s taken care of.”

“Let’s bring Tim home. The rest of them, too.”

As Gibbs jogged to the car, he called Fornell, asking for FBI support since the case involved an abducted federal agent. “We have an in, but we could use plenty of backup.”

“We’re gearing up now. You’ll have all the support you need,” Fornell promised.

~*~*~*~*~

They met with Fornell’s team at a park just a mile away. It was a risk, but they had patrol officers surrounding the area and watching the house. It wasn’t likely anyone could get through the net. Gibbs drove a car borrowed from the police impound lot and pulled up to the house alone. He was wired. Their main objective was to use him to get inside the door and possibly to report back on how heavily armed the group was.

Dressed in a suit and tie, he drove down the long driveway to the back of the property, behind the house, where off-street parking was available. Tall fences surrounding the yard and even taller trees that stood shading over the area kept neighbors from seeing how many cars were there or how many people would come and go.

Gibbs moved slowly, deliberately. He wore a pair of glasses fitted with a camera, filming all he saw and more. A slight movement of a curtain indicated someone knew he had arrived. In his hand was the small satchel filled with cash. It was needed to get him inside the door. Stepping onto the porch, he tapped lightly at the door. It was opened almost immediately. 

The man at the door looked Gibbs up and down. “Do you have an appointment?”

“I’m a little early,” he admitted, as he showed the man the cash inside the satchel. “Hate to be late to anything. I thought I could have a drink and look over your stock. See what you have that stirs me.”

“Yeah, okay,” said the man as he backed away and allowed Gibbs to walk inside. “Down the steps, then go right.”

Gibbs walked downward, noticing the man didn’t bother to follow him. At the bottom of the stairs, he saw the cages. Despite recognizing Tim instantly, he tamped down his reaction and offered the satchel to the two men sitting at the table. 

One man opened the satchel, inspecting the cash, as Gibbs glanced around the room. There was a kitchenette with two women busy preparing meals. 

The man at the table nodded and smiled. “You haven’t made a choice yet, I see.”

“I’ve been burned before. Pictures online aren’t always current or accurate. I wanted to see your livestock in person before making a choice.” 

The man nodded to his partner who walked in front of the row of cages, making sure the curtains were pulled open at least enough to give Gibbs a view. Gibbs walked slowly, making sure to stop long enough in front of each cage for Abby to get a good still grab so she could run face recognition. He was quite certain he recognized Nick Logan. 

Two things seemed rather promising. He hadn’t been patted down for weapons. Apparently having the right email address had convinced the group that he had been recommended by one of their current clients. And while he was certain there were guns around, the only weapon he’d seen was the one carried by the man who answered the door. Gibbs had made certain to catch it on his glasses-camera.

“Make a choice yet?” 

A smile slowly crossed Gibbs’ face as he reached for his weapon. “Yeah, I think I’m going to take them all. Go! Go! Go!” he yelled into his wrist-mic as he cocked his weapon and aimed it at the two men. “Hands up and don’t move.”

A moment later he heard the tactical team ramming through the front door. Mere seconds after that, members of the local SWAT team were swarming into the basement, making sure to secure all the criminals.

Once they were handcuffed and cleared out of the area, teams from NCIS, the FBI and the local police department released the captives from the cells. Each man was covered in a gray blanket and checked out by a team of EMTs. They were then each transported to one of the nearby hospitals for a full evaluation.

“Ten cases closed,” said Fornell.

“We’re taking custody of Tim. If you want to interview him, you can do so at the hospital or at the Navy Yard.”

~*~*~*~*~

After the doctors looked Tim over, Gibbs and Fornell questioned him for an hour, before they moved on to speak with Nick Logan. Tony quietly slipped into Tim’s room and settled onto the other bed.

“How are you really doing?” asked Tony.

“I’m okay. I guess.”

“Is it alright if I sit with you?” 

“Sure,” Tim agreed. 

Hopping off of the first bed, Tony took the few steps over to Tim’s bed. “Scoot over.”

Tim did as he was asked, allowing Tony to squeeze into the bed beside him. “What if a nurse comes in?” asked Tim.

Tony waved the concern off. “I just wanted to apologize. I took my eyes off of you. I am very sorry. None of us have been home since you were taken. I want you to know that we were working around the clock to find you.”

Tim placed his hand on Tony’s arm. “It’s okay. I knew you would find me eventually. And we found Petty Officer Logan and all the others. And I’m as much to blame, maybe even more so.”

“How’s that?”

“We were investigating kidnappings at the park. I let my guard down and walked right over to them willingly. It was a van. I should have considered they could be our suspects. I just wanted to help and they looked the part of a lost couple with out of state plates. It all happened so fast.”

“Did they hurt you?” Tony asked as he used the tip of his index finger to trace a bruise on Tim’s face.

“A little, but I’m going to be fine. No permanent damage.”

“Well, you’re going to have to pass a psych eval. Gibbs will probably bench you for a while, until you convince him you’ll be okay in the field. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Really.”

As they sat together, Tony wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulder. “We saw the website. We know what they grabbed the guys for. You were raped, weren’t you?”

Turning away, Tim wiped a tear from his cheek. “I really don’t want to talk about that.”

“You’re going to have to talk about it to a shrink. Maybe I need to talk to a shrink. I feel so guilty about letting you down like that.”

“Please, Tony. Stop blaming yourself. I just want to forget it all. Maybe I got hurt a little bit, but it led us to Petty Officer Logan and the others. Maybe my suffering saved the rest of them some more of the pain that they all went through. I can handle this. I am going to be fine.”

“I’m staying here with you tonight.”

“Why?”

“I want to be there for you. I kind of like being close to you. I miss sharing that nice, big, king-sized bed with you. And sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching movies with you, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Tim. I miss having you around.”

“I was thinking. Maybe we could spend a little more time together.”

“Like movie night? I’d like that. Your place or mine?”

“I thought maybe we could try living together for a while,” suggested Tim. “I enjoyed cooking with you and sharing the housework. And the movie nights.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that? Maybe you should talk to the shrink first.”

Tim took in a deep breath, then released it slowly. “I know it sounds like I’m rushing things, but I really enjoyed living with you, even if it was only a month. It felt right. I hate to see it end. I always feel safe when you’re at my side.”

“Okay, we can try it, if you’re sure you’ll be okay.”

“If you don’t want to, I’ll understand. I know you prefer women, so it’s stupid of me to ask.”

Reaching over, Tony ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, then leaned forward and kissed him. “I think we’re a good fit. We just need to take things slow. And we’re going to keep it platonic at first. I know the director is making you go through therapy to deal with this, and I fully agree.”

“You’re worried about Gibbs finding out, aren’t you?” Tim asked.

“I’m worried about hurting you. We have to take things slow and be honest with each other. And if Gibbs finds out, you’re just going to have to move over to cybercrimes.”

“Maybe you’ll get your own team by then. You’d be a great team leader. Your team, your rules.” 

Tony leaned back and smiled. “That would be cool.”

Before leaving the hospital, Gibbs stopped off to check on Tim and found Tony sleeping soundly at his side. It had been a few very long days and they both needed some rest. Pulling the cover off the second bed, Gibbs spread it over Tony’s sleeping form, then leaned in to press a light kiss on his forehead and then Tim’s. It would take some time for everything to get back to normal, but he knew they’d help each other through it.

~~~The End~~~

08/15/2019  
© 2019 by Jacie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to leave my artist a little love, here are her artwork links for Dreamwidth and Livejournal:  
DW- https://sexycazzy.dreamwidth.org/270451.html  
LJ - https://sexycazzy.livejournal.com/223189.html


End file.
